


Another Chance

by areumiee



Category: Cho Seungyoun - Fandom, Seungyoun - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumiee/pseuds/areumiee
Summary: After months of not seeing your best friend, he suddenly showed up on your front door. Will you give him another chance to make it all up? Or do you remind him of his choices that he once made before?





	Another Chance

“**I don’t want to hear it.**”

After that night, you never saw him again. He never even bothered to show up once.

Maybe he and his girlfriend are going to be okay now.

Maybe it was time for you to move on.

\---

It was already past 11 pm when you arrived at your apartment, and also seeing a familiar silhouette standing in front of your door. You approached the silhouette, realizing that it was your old best friend, Cho Seungyoun, who was holding a bouquet of flowers and 2 boxes of pizza. As he saw you walking towards him, he stiffened, barely getting to utter anything to greet you.

"**Hi.**" You greeted, but was then followed by complete silence. You didn’t know what to say. It’s been months since the last time you saw the guy.

"**Can I crash in your apartment tonight?**" His lip trembled, obviously nervous and unsure if you were going to agree. Being the fool you are, you nodded, as you went inside your apartment.

“**Make yourself comfortable.**” You motioned over to the couch before excusing yourself to go to your room. Closing the door behind you, you lean on the wall, clutching your chest, feeling your heartbeat increase by the second. Then comes a surge of emotions that you haven’t felt for months. A wild feeling that made you go all crazy.

Calming yourself down with a few deep breaths, you changed your clothes and stepped outside to see him sitting casually on your couch.

"**So what brings you here?**" You asked, making him break the gaze that he had on you, his eyes wandering at every corner of the room.

"**I uh, we broke up 3 months ago. She cheated on me.**" He said, scratching the back of his head while looking at the floor.

You hummed, remembering the last time you saw him. A night that was full of anger and distrust, making him leave with rage after what you had told him.

"**It hurts.**" You stayed silent, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

"**It was then that I realized, I owed someone. Big time. Yet I didn’t think she would appreciate me going back after what I’ve done, but fuck it, I’ll take the risk.**

**I distanced myself for a while because I didn't want you to fix me anymore.**

**I tried to fix myself first before coming back to you. I wanted to become a better person because that's what you deserve. You deserve more than what I was willing to offer before.**

**I’m sorry.**

**I’m sorry for hurting you all the time back then without realizing how much, rather, who I was giving up on. You’re worth so much more. I know that.**

**I'm sorry, hush, and don’t cry please.**" He stopped, going over to hug you as he saw the tears streaming on your face.

You just stood there, crying on his shoulder, as you hit his chest occasionally, releasing every hidden grudge that you’ve had over the past few months.

_\--- Flashback ---_

_You and Seungyoun were sitting on a large picnic towel, a basket is seen on the side, with lots of food sprawled around. This was your norm, every month starting from the month you both started college, you would spend one whole day with each other, catching up on things that happened to each other. It didn’t matter what gimmick you guys planned, but talking about the different encounters that you two had in the past month was always stationary._

_“**So what’s up with you? Anything new?**” You licked on your ice cream after unfolding everything that was going on in your life._

_“**She broke up with me.**” You were supposed to take a bite but those words stopped you from doing so. Seungyoun’s expressions were glum, sulky, like his soul was literally sucked out from him._

_You remembered how he greeted you a while ago with a warm and sweet smile, now you realize that he’s been masking his true emotions for a whole hour. Seungyoun was heartbroken, unhappy, and bitter, the girl that he was chasing for countless months just broke up with him and you didn’t know what to do._

_“**But I still love her, you know?**” He started, making your heart ache at his words. “**Even if I’m hurting right now, I still love her.**” Doesn’t it hurt? Hearing your best friend utter such words knowing that the girl he loves obviously does not deserve a guy like him. He deserves better. You? _

_No._

_Yeah, you._

_Why not?_

_For the rest of the day, you tried to console your best friend, making him remember that he’s not alone in his journey. That he has you. Reassuring him that whenever he feels lonely or helpless, you’re only one phone call or message away._

_Months have passed and Seungyoun seemed happier than before. You two would spend countless hours together despite the difference in your schedules. Hanging out after hours in your apartment, giggling, teasing._

_In those months, you two tried to work something out. Going on dates. Holding hands. Calling each other ‘love’. Cuddling. Everything you could think of that would consider you both as a couple. Only thing was, you didn’t know if there was an actual label. Sure, you two acted all sweet, but he hasn’t confessed. You’re unsure of his true feelings for you._

_One night, he showed up in your apartment. His face was serious, deep in thought, like he had something urgent to say._

_“**What is it?**” You immediately knew what was up. He wanted to say something, but was being held back by something unknown._

_“**She came back, said she wants me back.**” One thorn. Your pricked heart ached, after everything you two have done together, this was all it take to wash all of those away?_

_“**And? What do you plan to do?**” A forced smile was etched on your face. _

> _‘I’ve already moved on’_
> 
> _‘My happiness is you’_
> 
> _‘It’ll only be you and me from now on’_

_Everything Seungyoun has said to you before has now turned into empty words and broken promises. _

_‘Fuck.’ You thought, as you desperately tried to push the tears back. _

_ “**I still love her.**” He said quietly._

_“**Oh, so after everything we’ve done, you’re just going to throw those all away? I can’t just keep fixing you when you’re broken Seungyoun, that’s not how it works. I don’t deserve that. I’m worth so much more. But if you’re going to act all blind from seeing that, then I don’t want it. So please pick carefully**.” You tried to stay calm but the exasperation you had was evident by this point. You angrily wiped your tears away, waiting for him to give his answer._

_“**Her. I choose her.**” _

_Your eyes widened. You didn’t expect that he would choose differently. _

_You bit your lip, in hopes of stopping the gushing tears, “**But Seungyoun-**“_

_He cut you off, “**I don’t want to hear it.**”_

\--- _End of flashback ---_

He held onto you tightly, rubbing your back. You hugged him back, mentally telling that it was okay, that you’ve forgiven him even before this happened.

The two of you cuddled on the sofa, letting a movie play in the background, as both of you forgot that there boxes of pizza waiting to be eaten.

"**I never had the chance to say this, but I’m in love with you. Foolishly, helplessly, hopelessly, in love with you. Will you give me this chance to make things right, love?**"

"**Love? You’re now only realizing how you paid dust to all my efforts and then you were gone for how many months and you have the audacity to call me that?**" You were taken aback with the sudden use of endearment. Sure, you two were using it when you were best friends, but it was different now.

"**Oh. I’m sorry. I got used in calling you that. I guess it was already etched in my brain to call you that.**” He said, softly biting his lip from embarrassment.

“**Yeah sure.**” You rolled your eyes, but deep inside, you felt your heart going soft again. You didn’t expect this to happen. After an attempt to be all hard to get, your whole facade just went crashing at his words.

“**No really, I am. I know, you’re probably thinking about how thick skinned I can be, just randomly showing up at your apartment after everything I’ve done, but I swear on my life that my intentions are clean and that-**“

Before Seungyoun could continue his rambling, you cupped his face, kissing him mindlessly, making him shut up. It was like opening up your soul, tasting, feeling every part of him that you haven’t discovered yet but have longed to do so. This open mouthed kiss was full of lust, but so soft, so sweet, feeling like you’ve levitated out of the grounds of the earth and into his arms. It’s like an aphrodisiac, mixed with the Pandora’s box effect, fireworks glowing inside you from the touch of his lips on you.

You broke the kiss apart, giggling in embarrassment. He hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead.

You yawned, "**I'm tired.**"

"**Okay, we can sleep then.**"

"**You're really staying?**"

"**Of course. It took me this long to realize that my heart belonged here, with you.**" You smiled. The both of you got up and went to your room. He plopped down on your bed, patting the space beside him. You crawled from the end of the bed, in between his legs and laid your head on his chest.

"**You're so warm.**" You said, inhaling this familiar scent that you missed so much.

He smiled, pulling you in closer, stroking your hair softly as you fall asleep.

—

The morning came and you wake up because of the bright sunlight shining from the window. You tried to get up but felt strong arms hugging your waist, pulling you back down on the bed.

"**Where are you going?**" Seungyoun groggily asked, kissing your bare shoulders that made you smile.

"**Bathroom.**" He nodded, releasing his grip from your waist and letting you go.

Once you came back from the bathroom, you saw him wide awake.

"**I was serious about everything I said about yesterday. I want to make everything right this time. I want to be the right man for you.**” You lay beside him and he stretched his arms to hug you.

"**Okay then, show me what you got Seungyoun-ssi.**” You smirked.

The stares between the two of you got intense, you noticed every facial feature of the guy laying an inch from you. His ruffled hair, his intense yet captivating eyes, his luscious lips, and his silk-like skin, an aesthetic that you would rarely see. His fragrance was a delight that you missed, your heart beating faster and faster and the scent drew nearer. You knew that if you kissed him once again, all those sleepless yet dream filled nights would resurface once again. So you waited, a second of longing, wishing for him to make a move.

And he did.

He kissed you with such urgency, as if wanting to do it since the moment you two woke up. The touch of his lips to yours were so passionate. His insistent mouth was parting your shaking lips, evoking sensations you had never known you were capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun you round and round, you then knew, you were kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> I also want to say thank you to Ate Res (@jjaeniie_ on twitter) for giving me this opportunity to reword and restructure her piece. It was such a wonderful experience, I got so invested in writing this since I loved how it was started. I hope to do this again with you!
> 
> twitter; @areumiee_


End file.
